Annabelle Glass
|image = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = May 3rd |age = Mid-Twenties |gender = Female |height = 168 cm | weight = 110 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = Black | blood type = AB | unusual features = |affiliation = Golden Fable Herself |previous affiliation= (Formerly) White Horizon (Formerly) |occupation = Independent Mage |team = |mark location= Left Thigh |partner = Delilah Gardner (Occasionally) |base of operations = |relatives = Alive |martial status = Single |status = Active |magic = : |alias = Bullet Witch }} }} (アナベルグラス, Anaberu Gurasu), typically referred to as Bullet Witch (バレットウィッチ Barettouicchi) and jokingly called the Guntaku Huntress, was a tall and buxom under service to a Treasure Hunter Guild called Golden Fable. Annabelle was a former member of the and White Horizon respectively, having left each organization for unknown reasons other than her own. Despite this, Annabelle continued to remain on good terms with Mermaid Heel and the only known survivor of White Horizon, Delilah Gardner, whom she bears a great amount of sympathy for. Annabelle regularly served as one of the main/supporting cast of Fairy Tail: Journey and Retribution, usually coming to Delilah Gardner's aid whenever beckoned to. She was well aware of the Laughing Hand's machinations and will stop at nothing to end their quest to find the fabled Gate of Truth and Mirror of Desire. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic Knife Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Power: Enhanced Durability: Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Expert Swordmanship Specialist: Requip: The Gunner : (換装 銃士 ザ・ガンナー Kansō Jūshi Za Gannā): Guns Magic (銃弾魔法, ガンズ・マジック, Ganzu Majikku): Dark Écriture : Light Writing (闇の文字 (エクリテュール) Yami no Ekurityūru): One of Annabelle's primary Magics, it was a Letter-type that allowed her the ability to write magical runes in the air, either through various tools and utensils, as well as her own fingers. Each of the written runes were imbued with different effects, but could manually be rewritten to simulate another effect. The runes could be written on anything imaginable and anywhere, whether that be a person, an object, water, and even on thin air. Due to being a form of , Dark Écriture was seen as highly versatile, due to the myriad of effects it could potentially conjure. This ranged from offensive and defensive capabilities to providing advantages and disadvantages, and conjuring elements for their spells. She learned Dark Écriture shortly after joining the Treasure Hunter Guild, Golden Fable, from a . However, Annabelle only learned the basic concepts before the two went their separate ways, citing ideological and personal differences. As a result, Annabelle learned Dark Écriture on her own, eventually creating a modified brand she ironically called, Light Writing. Dark Écriture: Teleportation: Annabelle's preferred method of transportation around , it allowed her to teleport to a designated point by transmuting her body into a multitude of runes. Controlled by Annabelle's consciousness, the runes float in the air and move to a point where they unite together to form her body again. *'Multiple Rune State': As a side of effect of Dark Écriture: Teleportation, Annabelle has garnered the capability to assume the multiple rune form at will. She commonly utilized the form to escape from harm or leave unnoticed. Annabelle has stated that while in her multiple rune state, she was nigh invulnerable to damage, with only greatest of magics being able to hurt her in any way. Whether the truthfulness of her statement remained ambiguous at best, as she was unwilling to let anyone test its effectiveness. Dark Écriture: Wings (闇の文字・翼 Yami no Ekurityūru: Tsubasa): Writing runes on herself, Annabelle was able to manifest a pair of wings entirely composed of runes on her back. Unlike 's, Annabelle's Wings looked completely biological and it largely resembled that of an Angel's. She commonly used it as another means of transportation whenever Rune Transportation seemed unviable or when Annabelle required an additional boost in speed and maneuverability for combat. *'Flight': By channeling her magical energy into her wings, Annabelle can effortlessly lift herself off the ground and soar through the skies. *'Runic Spears': By writing additional runes on her wings, Annabelle was able to fire a large amount of Runic Spears from each wing. Each of the Runic Spears were considered to be highly durable and were known to possess an extraordinary amount of stopping power, being able to cause a small crater upon impact. *'Enhanced Speed': Whenever activated, Annabelle's wings provided the woman a noticeable boost in speed and agility, so much so that she was able to outmaneuver a vast majority of opponents as well as outrun some of the fastest magic known to man. Annabelle had regularly stated that the more magic she devoted to her wings, the faster she will become. Dark Écriture: Destruction: One of the few physical-oriented spells available to Annabelle, it was one of her favorites to wield in the heat of combat. Using momentum and a rushing speed as a catalyst as well as her knife for a focus, Annabelle was able to charge at an opponent and slash at them, unleashing a powerful and violent release of energy. Annabelle's variation was known to inflict a searing white pain within the user, able to overwhelm their nervous system and force unconsciousness. *'Bullet-Styled Destruction': By writing a rune on her bullets, Annabelle was able to achieve an effect similar to the physical variation through the use of the momentum. The momentum regularly served as the catalyst, activating in a shockwave like form. Dark Écriture: Reflect: *'Grand Reflection': Dark Écriture: Light Blast: Dark Écriture: White Ring: Other Magic Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Annabelle possessed rudimentary knowledge in Transformation Magic, as she barely took the time to learn all the concepts and practice it consistently. As a result, Annabelle can only remained transformed for a certain period of time before "poofing" back to her normal form. Her preferred form was either that of an old man or a young teenage girl with less noticeable features. Notes Trivia * 's Moniker, Bullet Witch, is a reference to a video game of the same name. Behind the Scenes *In Gaelic, Annabelle ''' means Joy. In Latin, '''Annabelle means Beautiful, Loving, Lovable, Graceful. * 's Character Appearance is based on Harler, one of the main/supporting characters from Fairy Fencer F, a fantasy role-playing game developed by Compile Heart, the same company who developed the Hyperdimension Neptunia and Record of Agarest War brands. *Annabelle is named after the Hydrangea arborescens, a stunning white hydrangea that blooms every year even after severe pruning or intensely cold winters. Otherwise known as smooth hydrangea, it was also referred to as "Annabelle". Gallery File:Anna-Harler1.jpg References Literature References Category:Another Poetic Spartan Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character